de quien Hablas cuando dices Humanidad?
by yaoist secret
Summary: transcurre en un tiempo indeterminado entre el fin del arco de la mujer titán y el siguiente. yaoi, m-preg, personajes siendo mierdas de seres humanos, eruri y etc. M por lenguaje fuerte, Mpreg y violencia.


**de quien hablas cuando dices humanidad?**

* * *

><p>shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, yaoi, m-preg, personajes siendo mierdas de seres humanos, eruri y etc.<p>

transcurre en un tiempo indeterminado entre el fin del arco de la mujer titán y el siguiente.

* * *

><p>los entrenamientos con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales eran la diferencia entre retornar o no del enfrentamiento con un titán, de hecho el comandante había diseñado una nueva formación que podría proteger a eren del ataque de otros titanes, aunque darle todo el crédito al hombre de ojos claros sería injusto para Hanji Zoe, quien le había brindado todos los datos relacionados a las falencias del propio titán cambiante. ambos se veían tan entusiasmados y orgullosos de los movimientos que el grupo realizaba al rededor de Eren transformado en titán.<p>

-algo va mal- musitó Erwin frunciendo el entrecejo.

-yo los veo perfectos! Eren estará más que seguro! esto es un éxito! - vio al comandante dando un paso hacia adelante y luego un sonido la dejó en silencio.

durante el despliegue de la formación el sargento se había precipitado al suelo, de manera súbita, Erwin había dado por terminado el entrenamiento mientras se acercaba al soldado en el piso.

-Levi! no te muevas- indicó el comandante ya que el joven de cabello negro intentaba sentarse.

-mierda, nunca me había sucedido algo parecido... la cabeza me da vueltas- aun intentaba erguirse, finalmente Erwin le ayudó a sentarse.

-hey! estas bien?- Hanji y Moblit se acercaron con la camilla para transportarlo al campamento.

- no hagan tanto alboroto, solo me caí... como si no hubiese pasado cosas peores.- El comandante se puso de pie mientras comenzaban a transportar a Levi para evaluar mejor sus heridas, no quería que el grupo entrase en confusión o desconfianza.

* * *

><p>-vaya manera de conseguir un par de días libres- bromeo Erwin cuando fue a ver a Levi<p>

-solo fue una caída- repitió molesto, Hanji había sido una exagerada al llenarlo de vendas.- me quebré tantas veces la costilla que ya ni las cuento.

-antes de caer, vi que te desmayaste. quizás debamos de prescindir de tus habilidades por un tiempo.

- que mierda son esas palabras! -dio un brinco de su cama para desafiar a su superior-

-no quiero que te ocurra en una misión!

-si sucede seré bocado de titán!

-si pasa llevaras a todos mis soldados a la tumba!- Levi guardó silencio, y Erwin tragó saliva de manera pesada-

-vete al diablo- frunció el entrecejo con desagrado y el más alto se retiro en silencio.

-no fuiste muy duro con él?- preguntó Hanji que había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Hazle saber que estas preocupado

-con Eren tenemos por primera vez la posibilidad de ganar a los titanes, esa es la prioridad.- le apoyó una mano en el hombro a la mujer antes de abandonar el pasillo, ella dio un suspiro de cansancio- ¿que tiene de malo simplemente decir lo que uno siente?

_%flashback%_

_-casarte?!- se sorprendió Hanji_

_-no lo digas así, hasta parece malo... acaso no es el sueño de toda chica?- petra se sonrojó_

_-bueno, en mi lista de sueños casarme no está entre las primeras cosas._

_-no hay alguien a quien ames?_

_-claro que hay! es mas esa persona...-se inclinó sobre Petra para intentar besarla, pero esta retrocedió un largo paso hacia atrás._

_-me encantaría conocer a esa persona algún día- Dijo nerviosa, y se alejó un paso más_

_%finflashback%_

-ah, claro, por eso...

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó relativamente pronto, y sin nuevos sobresaltos, parecía que aquella caída había sido por única vez, hasta que el mismo Levi detuvo el entrenamiento. necesitaba quitarse su equipo de maniobras, debían estar defectuosos y le hacía doler la espalda.<p>

-mierda, no estoy tan viejo como para que los huesos me crujan- se había sentido fatigado esos días, no podía evitar pensar que se hacía viejo a pasos agigantados.

-había algo malo con el equipo? - Hanji se distrajo de sus anotaciones al oír el sonido del aparato cayendo.

-espero que los mocosos sean buenos, porque ya me estoy quedando viejo.

-te dije que con esa actitud envejecerías pronto!-dijo de broma y se quedo viendo al hombre tan serio.- ¿el inmortal Levi se siente viejo? es para publicarlo...- cuando vio que el asunto era serio carraspeo.

-yo aun tengo energía para acabar con todos esos desgraciados.

-quizás solo es un resfrió, no creo que sea el final de tu carrera. vete a dormir y bebe infusiones calientes. en dos días estarás genial.

-y si falla lo anotaras en tu libreta...- había apenas un dejo de burla en sus labios-

* * *

><p>el Sargento se había pasado el día en cama. si bien había sufrido heridas peores en batalla, el pensar en que su mal estar podría alejarlo de su tarea le traía de un humor mucho peor al habitual. podía tener la sangre fría al momento de las misiones, pero el pensar abandonarlas era otra cosa. si llegaba a pasar a retiro tampoco era como si tuviese un hogar o sitio al cual regresar.<p>

no duró mucho tiempo con esa idea en la cabeza, hasta que Erwin ingresó a su cuarto, con una taza de té.

-me entere que estabas enfermo- dijo alcanzándole la infusión.

-la semana pasada Moblit tenía catarro y no fuiste a visitarlo, creo.

-esto no es catarro, me preocupa- Levi le interrumpe

-esto no alterará tus planes de reconquista de la muralla, la cuatro ojos dijo que solo serían un par de días.

-la reconquista se llevará a cabo mientras aprendamos mas de los titanes cambiantes y contemos con eren de nuestro lado.

-eres un imbécil.- murmuró como de costumbre, bebiendo su té, el cual parecía mucho más amargo de lo normal, se preguntaba si no era acaso que aun seguía habituado a la preparación de petra.-le pusiste ajenjo a esta cosa?- se quedó oliendo la taza, el perfume del té era delicioso, mas aun si al levantar la vista encontraba los ojos celestes de Erwin mirándolo fijamente. de hecho, el comandante también disfrutaba de mirar los ojos del sargento, ese semblante parecía mudo para todos, pero él podía sentir el sonido de su alma.

-quiero verte así de bien mañana.- solo entonces el comandante sonrió un poco, y el gesto de Levi se relajó suavemente. sus rostros se acercaron, y entonces un beso que casi no hizo ruido, y de una duración muy corta, parecía suficiente.

-vete a la mierda- susurró, despacio.

* * *

><p>Levi se encontraba incómodo en cualquier posición que tuviese, se sentía traicionado por su cuerpo, quien se suponía que era quien no podía fallarle, una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento<p>

-tan tan- Hanji abrió la puerta ingresando con la cena.

-no estoy invalido, acaso no puedo siquiera abandonar la cama para ir a comer?

-creímos que sería lo mejor, debido al fuerte golpe, puedes tener una contusión, o algún golpe interno.

-estoy bien! carajo! ya parecen los afeminados de la policía militar! no voy a comer esta mierda!- volteo la bandeja, estaba furioso de su malestar constante, y más aun de que lo tratasen de ese modo.

-escucha, deberías valorar mejor cuando alguien se preocupa por ti. - la mujer no se inmutó en lo absoluto, solo levantó la vajilla-

* * *

><p>al final de cuentas, el sargento había caído dormido vencido por el cansancio, y temprano por la mañana tenia a Hanji despertándolo para corroborar sus sensaciones y dolores, que seguían ahí, parecía que en las mañanas era mil veces peor. pero se levanto dispuesto a hacer su rutina normal.<p>

-Erwin se molestará si te ve levantado, le importas.

-cállate cuatrojos... haces que la cabeza me duela un más-

caminó hasta la oficina de Erwin que se sorprendió al verlo. pero le señaló una silla para que al menos tomase asiento.

-que es eso de que prohibiste que me den un equipo de maniobras...

-sigo pensando que no estás en condiciones de participar de los entrenamientos. luces terrible...- dijo sin inmutarse, mientras el más bajo se enfurecía, por lo general no le afectaba cuando Erwin ponía esa distancia, pero ahora hervía de ira, tomo el tintero y lo regó sobre los documentos que Erwin tenía en su escritorio, haciendo que el hombre más alto ahogara un quejido de molestia. pero atento a la cara de su subordinado, habían unas ojeras más grandes de lo normal en él, su piel tenía un aspecto enfermo en general. y sus cambios de carácter, ¿acaso la caída del desmayo había dejado alguna lesión neurológica? hasta su mirada parecía distinta. le tomó la mano embebida en tinta y la mimó suavemente.

-Levi, descansa...pienso que esto puede ser grave...

- no soy yo últimamente, ayúdame, tratándome como siempre lo haces... nada de estas mierdas de cuidarme, soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad...-Erwin suspiró y antes de poder decir algo Levi le había sujetado la cara, para besarlo-

-has vomitado...-dijo el comandante, Levi intentó alejarse pero el mayor lo retuvo, besándolo nuevamente.- el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad es igual de vulnerable que todos a las enfermedades... te ordeno descanso y reposo. -no me vengas con esas mierdas, ni en la ciudad subterránea me enfermé, esto no es más que tu paranoia...

-Levi, fue una orden. vete a descansar...- levantó los papeles arruinados y los tiró en el cesto de la basura, miró su tintero vacio y luego sus manos llenas de tinta, seguro que su cara también estaba manchada, por las manos de Levi, que estaban cerradas en puños.

alguien golpeó a la puerta y Levi la abrió para retirarse, topándose con Hanji, que intentó decir algo, pero que no pudo al ver al comandante también lleno de tinta. -adelante Hanji..- dijo el rubio estoico, como si su aspecto no diese risa.- espero que no te moleste reportarme de pie...- señalo el asiento manchado mientas intentaba limpiar su escritorio

-era sobre las posibles causas del mal de Levi- miró cuantas hojas y libros se habían arruinado por el accidente.- dicen que descartando posibles intoxicaciones por alimentos o poca higiene, no existen enfermedades compatibles con sus síntomas

-así que puede ser un efecto del golpe...-razonó Erwin sentándose serio, su cara era indescifrable, aunque la jefe de escuadrón sabía a la perfección que esas eran malas noticias en el ámbito personal para el rubio

-hay algunos registros de personas con golpes contundentes que han quedado con mareos o migrañas permanentes... ¿crees que este sea el caso? -"no soy yo últimamente"...

-comandante?- la mujer se sintió intrigada.

- a partir de mañana Levi se unirá al resto, cualquier accidente quedará bajo mi responsabilidad. necesito la opinión de un experto de la ciudad interior... incluso si debo rogarle al rey, conseguiré la respuesta de lo que esta sucediendo- abandonó el despacho, dejando a Hanji aun parada delante del escritorio.

* * *

><p>el ajenjo es una raiz, que al hacerse infusion amarga el agua, haciendola imposible de beber.<p>

fin del capitulo uno!


End file.
